


电话恋情

by derrygeyar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrygeyar/pseuds/derrygeyar





	电话恋情

鸣人接到佐助的电话时，刚刚洗完了澡，舒舒服服的躺在酒店的大床上，打开了电视。

液晶大屏里正在播放一部老掉牙的爱情片，连画面都是灰白色的影像，鸣人记得自己好像看过这部片子，但一时又想不起来它的名字。

算了，反正都是打发时间而已。

手机屏幕就是在这个时候亮起来的，来电显示是“佐助”这样一个中规中矩的称呼。

鸣人接了起来。

“怎么了，佐助？我还想睡觉前再给你打电话呢。”

电话那头没有回答。

“佐助？”鸣人一下子有点慌。绑架啊突发病啊什么的一下子就涌上了他的心头。佐助的紧急电话号码是鸣人设置的。

“佐助？你发生了什么？你等等，我给小樱打个电话。”他急切切的说。

小樱是他们的私人医生。

“……安静点，白痴吊车尾。”佐助像是咬牙切齿的骂了一句。

“别不说话啊，吓死我了，”鸣人叹了口气，“我在看电视呢，酒店好无聊啊我说……佐助？你在干什么？”

鸣人觉得有点不对劲。

“嗯？没什么……你继续，我听着。”佐助说。

鸣人瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。就像是老电影里看到自己初恋对象的那个女孩一样。兴奋，并且充满渴望。

喘息。

佐助在喘息着。

鸣人从轻微的电流杂音中清楚的分辨出了这个声音。

压抑而充满诱惑的低语。

“佐助，你在做什么？”鸣人为了掩饰住自己的笑意，只好故意压低了声音。

有点热……

“佐助，为什么不说话呢？告诉我你在干什么嘛，”鸣人喋喋不休，“我这边在放一个电影，我跟你说，这个片子拍的特别有意思——”

“闭嘴，鸣人……”佐助再一次警告。

“哎？明明是小佐助自己打来的电话，为什么又要让我闭嘴呢？”

“还是说——只是听着我的呼吸声就足够让你硬起来？”鸣人不再压抑自己恶劣的语气，略显沙哑的声音充满了性与幻想的颜色。

“佐助……”

鸣人把自己的手覆到了那出炙热的地方，一边深深浅浅的按压揉搓，一边笑着和聊天线那头的男朋友调情。

“你是想我了吗？也是，毕竟我都已经出来快半个月了，本来想着订明天中午的机票来着，现在看来，我还是明天一大早就回去吧，要是我能飞的话，我现在一定立马赶回去。”

“佐助，你现在的身体是什么样子的呢？你还穿着衣服吗？还是全部都脱光了呢？你在抚摸自己的哪里呢？乳头？阴茎……还是——”

“鸣人……”佐助呼救般的声音断断续续的，唇片与唇片的每一次分离似乎都黏连着蛛丝般的唾液，清亮的液体在唇瓣上晕染开来，像是在渴望某个人来将它舔舐干净。

“佐助，我好难受……”鸣人像是在撒娇一样，“那里硬硬的，用手的话怎么都解决不了。”

“你想……怎么办？”佐助其实没能分出多少心听鸣人到底说了什么，他仅存的理智只能让他勉强接上鸣人的对话。

“我想让你给我口交。”鸣人笑着说，“佐助，喊出来嘛，不要再忍着了，我有没有跟你说过，我很喜欢听你的声音，特别是在床上的时候……嘴没有平时那么毒，甜的跟抹了蜜一样。”

“白痴。”佐助回敬。

“你这样骂我只会让我更想日你，佐助。”鸣人有些粗鲁的说道，“我现在感觉好多了，因为我想起了以前你给我口交的感觉，你在想什么呢？你有在想我吗？想我上一次是怎么把你在床上操哭过去的吗？”

“我没有……”

“好好，你没有，那我上回留下的痕迹还在吗？在脖子上，腰上，大腿上……佐助，我现在真想咬你几口，我的背后现在还疼呢。”

“别……别说了。”佐助央求似的。

“嗯？我这难道不是在善意的帮助你吗，佐助？”鸣人的心里郁躁极了，“我现在真想马上见到你，把你按倒在床上，一件一件的脱去你的衣服，亲着你苍白的嘴唇，咬住你柔软的乳头，打开你的大腿架到我的脖子上，试探着你的后穴，慢慢的，浅浅的……”

“嗯……唔……”

“不不，佐助，慢一点，我平时可没那么粗暴，对了，你抹润滑剂了吗？受伤的话我会心疼的。”

“鸣人……把你脑子里的……黄色废料，清一清。”佐助慵懒的说，他翻了个身，企图以一个更舒服的姿势使自己的手指深入进去。

“上次是谁看我青春期时候写的黄色小说看的津津有味的？”鸣人不惜自爆黑历史，“佐助，你想试试吗？我当时写的那些。”

“真应该让……他们看看你是个，嗯……多恶劣的人。”佐助小声呻吟着。右手的手指深深浅浅的在后穴抽查着，层层叠叠的柔软肠壁不断挤压着佐助的触感。但是自己的身体对自己的手指实在是太熟悉了，以致于佐助不用指甲刮一下的话，根本无法有太多的快感。

“我的恶劣你知道就行了。”鸣人笑道，“我现在在想像填满了整个我的你，现在你的身上一定已经是汗哒哒的了，粉色的，白的透明的，你的身体捏起来手感很好诶我说，瘦瘦的，刚好能嵌进我的……”

“嗯……不够，这不够……鸣人……”佐助说的话前言不搭后语的，可是鸣人却很快明白了他的意思。

“我无法满足你吗，佐助？你自己的敏感点……上口腔壁，脖子侧面，腰窝，尾骨……我现在正一点点的咬着它们，咬出了血，我再一点点地舔去，亲吻……”

鸣人粗糙温暖的舌苔似乎正如他说的那样在佐助的身上来回的舔舐着，细细密密的，像是春日破土的幼笋，突破某一层限界后就越发疯狂。

我真应该今天下午就回去的。

——怎么都无法尽兴的鸣人闷闷不乐的想到。


End file.
